


Hanahaki Disease

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [69]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Stargazer Lilies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals.Papyrus is in love with Mettaton...
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus, Sans/Papyrus
Series: tales of the unexpected [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

  
Papyrus leans over the bowl, large stargazer lilies petals flowed from his jaws- it had been happening more often now, becoming more painful, blood and dust now began coming up alongside the petals.

With a gasp, he finishes and sits up and rests his back on the wall.

"*bro?" Papyrus hears Sans's voice through the door, he froze, his soul pulsing at the thought, at last, being caught... there was no way he could find it anymore.

While he did not want his brother to know of his sickness, he did not want to die alone also- he knew that he was about to cause a lot of pain for Sans because there was no way he could win the heart of Mettaton and no way he could get rid of these flowers, it felt like an insult to the one he loved.

"*bro? answer me or i'm gonna break the door in." Sans calls lightly, seemingly very in control but Papyrus could hear it, he was worried.

With a heavy sigh, he lifts himself up and leans over to unlock his bedroom door, then flops back down and leans against the wall once more. He had placed a large bowl in his room a few days ago, encase he could not reach the bathroom in time.

With the door unlock, it swings open- Sans wanders in gazes around then turns to see him, to see him on his knees and against the wall.

The older skeleton takes one look at the flowers in the bowl, and understanding reaches his expression right away.

Sans then leans over and opens Papyrus's buttoned shirt, he frowns at the sight of a small bud creaking from his lower sternum. With a sigh he and closes the shirt- Papyrus quickly shuts it and buttons it up.

"*papyrus. how could ya let it get this bad." Sans asks, he comes closer and sat behind him, bringing him into an embrace, "i knew there was something wrong. but i didn't think it would be like this... how much time do ya have? there's only one bud showing through. meaning inside much he full bloom. i can get ya to alphys and have the petal remove-"

"NO!" Papyrus manages to find his voice, he leans onto the hug and holds on for dear life, Papyrus loved the feel of ice that came from Sans's soul, washing over him, his natural hot soul had been overheating itself since the first of this- "PLEASE BROTHER! IT IS NOT FAIR TO THEM! LOVE SHOULD BE SOMETHING WORTH DYING FOR! I DO NOT WANT TO REMOVE THESE FEELINGS!"

"*who bro?" Sans asks carefully, his sockets were blank, his smile tight.

"METTATON." Papyrus answers trying his best to sound happy, he knew how much he loved the star and it was not until he met the robot face to face did he realize just how much.

"*... that robot..." Sans hums lightly, he then lets his eyelights form and pulled away from his brother who moans at the loss of Sans's cold bones.

Sans took hold of Papyrus's face and gently makes the younger look at him. Papyrus blinks at him in confusion at his brother's smile.

"*no worries bro. ya big brother will set ya up." Sans told him firmly, "do ya think ya can make it to MTT Tower in an hour?"

"YES. BUT SANS HOW? METTATON DOES NO EVEN KNOW US WELL! ONLY THROUGH ALPHYS." Papyrus asks with a frown, they had met Mettaton a few times, during parties and other events.

"*bro. do ya remember i mentioned that i had a comedy gig near the city back in the underground." Sans asks softly with a smile, he waits for the nod, "well it was at old mettaton's restaurant. i didn't want to tell ya 'cause ya get all excited and want to come when there was a chance he wouldn't be there at all..."

"SO YOU KNOW METTATON?" Papyrus questions with a raised brow bone.

"*yep. and i'm gonna set ya up on a date with him." Sans told him with a quick wink, "so get ready. head over there. then tell him how ya feel. i know ya can do it. ya are the great papyrus! i just know he'll love ya!"

"REALLY?!" Papyrus shouts feeling hope pulsing through him, making him a little stronger- then says almost sadly "DO NOT THINK I CAN DRIVE LIKE THIS!"

"*ok. i'll get undyne to come and pick ya up." Sans told him, already having his phone in hand and was text messaging the fish- Papyrus did not even have time to stop him before a reply came, "she gonna be here within the next ten minute. i'm gonna go an-"

Sans's words die as he felt himself be held around his middle; he brings his arms around Papyrus's shoulders, then left one hand of his shoulderblade some the other gently rubs the back of his skull.

"*it's ok. it's gonna be ok." Sans tells him, he feels his brother's tears slowly soaking his jumper. Papyrus could feel his brother's magic form under the jumper, which was oddly soft. Had Sans's belly always been like this? It felt nice! And smelt lovely!

Blinking at his own thoughts Papyrus pulls away and smiles brightly at his brother.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH SANS!" Papyrus cries out, he tightens his hold slightly, "I WOULD BE LOST WITHOUT YOU!"

"*heh. heh hehehe. nah." Sans laughs out, hugging his beloved brother, "i think ya do better off without me at times."

"DO NOT SAY THAT! YOU ARE MY BROTHER! AND YOU MEAN A LOT TO ME!" Papyrus says raising himself up, with new hope blooming in his ribs, he felt his former strength growing, "I LOVE YOU SANS!"

"*i love ya too." Sans says softly pulling away as he hears Undyne breaking down their door and rushes towards the room.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Undyne roars as she enters the room, she stares around the room, "if this is a prank, I swear I WILL-" she pauses when she notices Papyrus sitting close to her; she glances down at the bowl with the dusty flower petals in them and kneels down, "Let's get you ready. Where's that nerdy brother of yours?"

"SANS IS RIGHT HERE." Papyrus answers in confusion, he looks to see that his brother was gone, "OH... HE MUST HAVE GONE TO SET UP THE DATE!"


	2. Chapter 2

"SANS!" Papyrus all but screams as he rushes through the house, "BROTHER? WHERE ARE YOU? METTATON RETURNS MY FEELINGS! WE ARE DATING!"

Papyrus stands in the middle of the living room, looking towards the stairs, waiting for his brother to come down.

"*i'm here papyrus." Sans voice calls out, he slowly comes out of the kitchen with a mug in hand and grins almost grimly at him, "i knew things would work out for ya."

"OF COURSE! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTERALL!" Papyrus yells with a dramatic pose, he waits for more praise but none came- he turns to look at his brother, who was drinking out of his mug looking very unimpressed by his actions.

"*er. yeah. great." Sans asks quickly few drops of sweat forms on his skull, "anyway. i'm going to my room. see ya later."

"WAIT! I NEED TO TELL YOU ABOUT MY DATE!" Papyrus demands with a stamp of his foot.

"*papyrus." Sans with a deep frown, staring at him in a way Papyrus had never seen before, "it's like. two in the morning. i'm not staying up for something ya can easier tell me later."

"BUT BROTH-" Papyrus starts but stops when he notices the strange expression on his brother's features deepen. And he realizes. Sans did not care, "WELL... I GUESS IT CAN WAIT."

"*well thank the stars for that. g'night papyrus." Sans said grumpily as he turns and vanishes completely, leaving a confused Papyrus behind.

Slowly Papyrus makes his way to the staircase, as he walks up his feet felt heavy. This was the first time Sans had refused him in this manner. It was cold. And not Sans's natural cold soul, which he normally loved.

Papyrus felt like he had done something wrong.

The skeleton came into his bedroom and notices the bowl filled with star-gazer lilies petals. He kneels down to clean it up and frowns as he notices a single yellow petal mixed in. leaning closer he notices that it is a sunflower petal.

Papyrus did not know what this meant, perhaps the flowers changed when it gets to a certain stage. Still, as he touches it, he felt the icy cold he loves.

Bringing it up to his sockets, he sees there was a thick coating of dust that left a colder feel.

It felt like Sans.

Papyrus was running down the hallway and to his brother's room, he came at the door at full speed and as he halts he brings a leg and kicks the down in, it goes flying so hard that it smack against the wall.

On entering it sees his wide-eyed brother staring at the broken door from his futon. Slowly, and angrily, he turns to glare at Papyrus causing him to almost step back in fear.

"*papyrus. what's the meaning of this." Sans snaps out, actually snaps at him.

"BROTHER I WAS SO WORRIED!" Papyrus announces completely ignoring the strange behaviour, he hurries over to him, "I FOUND THIS IN BETWEEN MY PETALS!"

Sans stares at the yellow petal and sighs heavily.

"*and you thought it would be ok to crash in like this?" Sans says his sockets blank as he glares at his brother, "look papyrus it- what the hell!?"

Papyrus had fallen to his knees and pulled up Sans's jumper, there was a huge crack running across his ribs, coming from his top right and downwards, over his sternum and to his lower left ribs.

"WHAT IS THIS? WHAT IS THIS!" Papyrus screams aloud, tears forming in his socket- because what he was seeing is something he had only seen on the Hanahaki Disease info web pages- the ones that had happened just before death. Only a handful of monsters lived but they always covered the scars because they let it get this far.

"*papyrus. i really don't want to talk about this now." Sans told him, pulling down his jumper and frowning at him, "go to your room."

"BUT-" Papyrus began, he was crying, so why was Sans not hugging him.

"*go to your room papyrus." Sans snaps, he glares fully at him when he sees the taller skeleton not moving he sighs and says, "look. i had them removed while ya was on ya date. i didn't ya want to know about this."

"BUT YOUR RENOUNCED YOUR FEELINGS FOR THIS MONSTER!" Papyrus cries out in horror, he blinks and frowns at his own words.

"*would have rather me dead?" Sans asks bluntly almost in an uncaring manner, he watches Papyrus's features go blank.

"BROTHER I-" Papyrus starts but was cut off again.

"*papyrus. please. let's talk about this in the morning." Sans asks with a sigh, he rubs his sockets, "i've not long got back from surgery. so i need all the rest i can get."

"SORRY..." Papyrus says numbly, he stands and walks out the room like a monster under a spell.

It did not take long to get to his room, the dusty flower-filled bowl was still there but he did not want to clean it now. He left it forgotten... much like his date with Mettaton.

As he reaches his bed he settles down and jumps up in surprise at the grinning fish monster who stood in his room.

"Sooo- How it go?" Undyne asks with a shark-like grin, then she frowns at the look of his face, "What's wrong? Did it not go well? Are you still dying or something?"

"NO. IT WENT WELL. IT IS JUST- DID YOU NOT HEAR ME SCREAMING AT SANS JUST NOW?" Papyrus questions as he sits down on the edge of his bed, his best friend joined him with an arm around his shoulder.

"No. I just got here, I thought you two were just talking when I heard your voice, so I waited for you here." Undyne explains with a deep frown, "Why? What's that punk do?"

Papyrus held up a yellow petal for her to see.

"IT IS SANS'S. HE HAD THE HANAHAKI DISEASE TOO." Papyrus said sadly tears began falling, she looked at him in shock, "I SAW HIS SCAR. IT WAS HORRIBLE. IT LOOKED LIKE THE LAST STAGE. HOW WAS HE EVEN MOVING AROUND? ... HE RENOUNCED HIS FEELINGS. HE DONE IT WHEN I WENT TO SEE METTATON. HE RENOUNCED THEM... AND. I AM SO GLAD."

Papyrus leans over and buries his skull into his hands, he sobs loudly, his whole body rattling.

"Whoa. I didn't see that coming." Undyne admits, Sans looked fine... well as fine as Sans could be, there was no sign of him being ill, "Are you sure?"

"BEFORE I GOT MY DATE WITH METTATON, I TALKED WITH SANS," Papyrus went on as she had not said anything, "I CLAIMED THAT LOVE WAS WORTH DYING FOR. BUT WHEN I SAW THAT SCAR, I REALIZED THAT I WAS SO CLOSE TO LOSING HIM. I AM SO GLAD HE RENOUNCED THEM. I AM SUCH A HYPOCRITE!"

"No no." Undyne says quickly, patting him on the pat as gently as she could,"Look we deal with these things differently, you dealt with it how you felt was right and Sans dealt with it his way. And in a way, he chose to stay with you over the one he loved."

"THEN WHY COULD I NOT TO THE SAME FOR HIM!?" Papyrus shouts out in angry at himself.

"Wait. what?" Undyne said with a frown, she leans back slightly to get a better look at him, then waits for this to explain.

"I ONLY HAD A FEW MORE WEEKS TO GO." Papyrus told her, she looks down at his fists, peeking from the top was the yellow petal, "I COULD HAVE WAITED AND THOUGHT ABOUT IT. BUT I CHOSEN TO LET THE PAIN OVERTAKE ME, TO LET MYSELF DIE RATHER THAN LET MY FEELINGS FOR METTATON DIE. BUT WHAT ABOUT SANS?! I WOULD HAVE LEFT HIM BEHIND!"

"Papyrus you know Sans wouldn't have let that happened," Undyne told him firmly, "he would sooner let himself dir than you. He loves you and went through the trouble of getting you on a date with Mettaton. You could have confessed and been rejected, perhaps moving on or getting some robot booty."

"UNDYNE, I DO NOT FEEL LOVED BY SANS AT ALL." Papyrus admits mournfully, he turns to see her glaring at an unseen enemy, "HE WAS MEAN TO ME! I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY!"

"Wait! Isn't that some sort of side effect!" Undyne suddenly spoke after a moment of silence, "Yeah! I remember hearing that the feeling deaded for a while! It will fade after a couple of days. Don't worry!"

Papyrus nods trying not to worry, Sans had never spoken to him like that, never glared at him. It hurt. In fact it was hurting as much as when the flowers were blooming.

"IT HURTS." Papyrus said aloud, he leans over and grabs his neck, "IT HURTS!"

Undyne pats him on the back gently as she could once more, worried for her best friend.

"Want to go and check on him?" Undyne asks softly, a short nod was her reply and they stood together.

It did not take long for them to make their way to Sans's room; Undyne did not even blink at the broken-down door. They glance at each other, then crept in, surprisingly silent for the pair of normally overly loud monsters.

Papyrus notices Sans's jumper laying on the floor, then turns to the futon where the older skeleton was laying on his back, his ribs on full display. Papyrus grabs his next again as a small discomfort ached there.

"...whoa..." He hears Undyne breathe, "How is he even alive? I only have seen images like this after the monster died."

Papyrus let out a small whine, causing her to give him an apologetic expression along with a tight smile. Because with the Hanahaki Disease monsters normally do not dust right away as was natural to them, instead their form remains for eight days. And he the flowers remained even after, the form would last for 100 days, the flowers would continue growing in the monster and in the dust after.

"Come on." Undyne said grabbing Papyrus's hand and dragging his hand, she was suddenly very angry at Sans.

It looked like the flowers had been on full bloom on his outer form, meaning he had been living like in pain for a very long time. And she knew why. Sans would not leave Papyrus alone, no doubt after seeing his brother in the same way, had chosen to get them removed.

Soon they were back in Papyrus's room, he was crying bitterly.

"WHOEVER MY BROTHER LOVED, HE MUST HAVE TRULY LOVED THEM," Papyrus says with a smile, letting the tears run freely not even bothering to wipe them as they drop from his jaws.

"For it to last that long... yeah." Undyne says with a heavy sigh, "Cases differ from monster to monster, maybe the love for you outweigh the love of them? So he lasted this long... I should talk to Alphys about it... she had her's for a long time..."

"YES! ALPHYS HAD HER HANAHAKI FOR YEARS!" Papyrus said suddenly as he realizes this, "PERHAPS SHE CAN HELP SANS FEEL LIKE HIMSELF AGAIN!"

"Give it time Papyrus." Undyne tells him, then grins at him, "But now," she stalks towards him, "I want to know all about your date!"

Papyrus blinks. He had completely forgotten about that. Forcing a smile on his jaws he began to relates his tale after she had dropped him off at MTT Tower.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A rough morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246756) by [roseyanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyanon/pseuds/roseyanon)




End file.
